Boyfriend
by Starlight-killer
Summary: She hadn't been waiting for him so he thought she had been at home sick. Then he finds out it was because of a boyfriend? Not on his watch. Hiyono was his, whether she knew it or not.
1. Why?

Ayumu gathered his things and walked out the door to school. He never really liked school but he knew he needed to attend or his sister would get on his case about it.

He sighed and walked out the door. It wasn't like he didn't hate it. He enjoyed school. Or rather, who was at the school.

He gave a slight smirk as he thought about who would be waiting for him at the gate of the school's entrance. She always waited for him. That stupid girl. She was his special person he would die for, kill for.

He really didn't want it any other way.

He approached the school, his eyes narrowing when she wasn't in her usual spot.

Now where could that stupid girl be?

He gave a small frown. Was she not here? He shook his head, she probably was up late last night doing stupid things and she over slept and would be late. That was it. Either way, he ran a hand through his hair, he could make it one day without the hyper girl.

He sat in class when he heard the intercom that was very annoying since it rang whenever just one person needed to go somewhere.

"Yuizaki, Hiyono to room 34C please." It boomed.

'Wait. She's here today?' He thought. His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window. Why hadn't she waited at the gate like she usually did?

He heard footsteps outside the door, maybe she was walking past his room? "I need to use the restroom." He told the teacher, and got up and left.

Quickly he walked out of the room. "Girl!" He called, closing the door.

Hiyono continued walking, no matter how much it hurt her. She had someone else now, she had to get over him. "Girl!" He called again.

She broke out into a run.

He chased after her. Why was she running from him?

She turned the corner and hopped down the stairs, opening the door to room 34C. "Yes ma'am what did you need?" She smiled at the teacher. "Please take these papers to the teacher's room and file them."

"Hai!" With that she backed out the room.

"Girl." Ayumu stated, leaning on the wall outside the room.

"Im busy Narumi." She said, walking away coldly. He felt like he just got slapped in the face. He ran up to her and kept his pace with hers. "What did I do this time?"

"Look I need to tell you so-"

"Hiyono!" Her eyes widened and she turned. "Ah this is my boyfriend." She said to Ayumu. He felt like his world just flipped over.


	2. Idiot

Ayumu looked back and forth between the two standing in front of him.

"Narumi-san…" The braided haired girl murmered, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet.

He shook lightly. After everything they've been through. Even after he stayed next to her when he found out she had lied to him, she wasn't who she was.

He glared at her and stormed away. "How can she do this to me?!" He punched the wall, but he just slumped to his knees against the wall, his forehead leaning on it. Tears fell down his face. "Did she get tired of waiting for me? Just like that?" He whispered.

It hadn't hurt this bad when Madoka rejected him… So why now? Why did it hurt so much? Maybe because he had the chance to be happy…he just didn't want it. No. He wanted it. He was scared. Scared she would be taken from him. Now, she had been.

Hiyono turned to look at Hikaru. "What's his problem?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Its nothing."

He shrugged and walked away, his arm around her waist.

'_Im sorry Narumi-san… I cant wait anymore…' _She thought.

Ayumu walked back into class and plopped down on the seat, looking out the window angrily.

While he sat there glaring angrily out the window, Hiyono and her boyfriend were parting ways.

Ayumu got up and walked out as the bell rang. He still couldn't fucking believe this. Seriously. She was doing this to him, after finding out everything about her, she just had to turn around and smack him in the face just one more time.

"I don't want to deal with this!" He yelled at the sky, not being able to take his anger.

He clenched his fists, and began to calm down.

He walked to a near park and sat down on a bench, dropping his head into his hands.

"Hiyono…" He murmered. He was heart broken to say the least.

He reached into his pocket as his phone vibrated.

**Where are you?**

**~Madoka**

He huffed and typed out a quick reply.

**On my way back, stopped at the store.**

**-A. Narumi**

He closed his phone and got up, heading towards the grocery store, hoping to clear his head by doing a little shopping, and thinking about what he should prepare for dinner.

As he walked into the crowded store, he instantly smelled something familiar. Very familiar.

Of course she always wore that stupid perfume of hers. She never left her home without it on. Because he spent so much time saving her from the blade children and everyone else, he developed a knack for tracking her down by her scent.

Right now, he really didn't want to be able to smell it. Since it meant he might have to run into _him_. The one who took _his_ Hiyono away from him. She was his. She had _always_ been his. Ever since she held the bar on the turtle. He had laid an invisible mark on her.

He swiftly walked down one of the aisles, attempting to avoid the smell, but he wasn't quiet sure where it was coming from. He decided to look at what was in this aisle anyways, since it had something he would need for tonight's dinner anyways.

"Hey Hiyono isn't that you're friend from earlier?" He heard a masculine voice ask.

'_Shit._' He thought. "Oh uh… yeah."

"Hey man! Over here!" The guy called out. Ayumu slowly turned around, looking at them. "Hi." He said coldly, clearly stating the fact he didn't want to be near them.

Hiyono just stood there awkwardly. "Sup man?" He asked, sticking out his hand. Ayumu raised an eyebrow at it and turned back towards the shelves. "Getting food for dinner."

"Do you cook?" Hikaru asked. Ayumu shot Hiyono a look. "Yes, only for a few people."

She turned her head away and looked at the ground. "That's rad!"

Ayumu rolled his eyes at the way this boy was talking. "Yes I guess it is. I have to go now." He said, walking off.

"Later man!"

What a dumbass.


	3. I Get It!

As he walked into the elevator, he thought about ways to get Hiyono back. He could see if one of the Blade Children could kill him…

No. That wouldn't do. Hiyono would probably figure out it was him. She _is_ a smart girl.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This won't do. Stupid girl. She's going to end up getting distracted and her grades are going to fall."

'_I didn't care when I could have been the one she was dating though…'_

He blinked at the thought. Well… If Hiyono and him were dating, he would make sure she did all her school work and stayed on top of things.

The doors opened and he stepped out on his floor.

As he opened the door to his and his sister's shared apartment he heard her footsteps running to the door, and coolly stepped out of the way when she tried to tackle him. "Hey!" She yelled.

He raised an eye brow as she glared at him from the floor.

"Why did you dodge it?" She huffed. He raised the bag of groceries. "I didn't think you wanted to be eating off the floor."

She blinked. "Oh. Right. Anyways, who is with Hiyono?" She questioned.

"What?" He asked. How did she know Hiyono was dating someone?

"She stopped bye earlier and gave me an envelope to give you, and there was a boy with her who was awfully touchy!~" She sung the last part.

His eye twitched and he made his way to the kitchen after changing into his house slippers. "Her boyfriend." He seethed. The stupid boy got to put his hands all over _his_ Hiyono and he couldn't do a damn thing!

"Ehh? Hiyono has a_** boyfriend?!**_" She cried. "Yes sister. She has a boyfriend."

"How could you let that happen? Why didn't you ask her out first?" She began bombarding him with questions.

He glared. "Will you knock it off?" He growled. He didn't like, but it doesn't mean she has to ask about it.

He began putting things away, slamming things on the counter.

She watched him from the living room. "It is sad, you know. You really should have gotten a move on."

He glared. "I know this. Now I'm regretting it. I feel bad enough okay? I don't want to have to listen to you, telling me how I should have asked her first. Sorry, I thought she would wait around for me. Sorry, I can't express myself that easily. Sorry I was waiting for the right moment!" He yelled, throwing the towel he had picked up on the floor and stormed out the door.

"Whats _his_ problem? Other than the obvious?" Madoka giggled madly. "Oh Madoka-sama, you're to funny!"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have been behind and im trying to catch up on all my stories, if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see, please feel free to leave it in a comment or pm me and I'll see what I can do!**

**With love always,**

**~Star**


	4. Kisses In The Kitchen

Ayumu slammed the door and walked around the floor, muttering curses.

"Damn woman, getting me all riled back up!" He huffed.

He glanced out one of the windows to the city below. People were riding bikes, hailing taxis and he was up here, worrying about a girl who didn't want him anymore.

"Ugh if only that kid hadn't come in…" In truth, he had planned on asking her out on their, what the idiot girl called, anniversary. It was when they first became actual friends. When they were willing to give up their lives for one another.

Had that all changed because of one boy?

Now that he thought about it clearly. When had she even had time to meet this kid? She spent all her time with Ayumu. She didn't have time to meet any boys, let alone have enough of a relationship to date them.

Filled with curiosity, he pushed the elevator door button and waited. He was going to visit Hiyono and find out what was up with this kid and how they met.

* * *

He knocked on her own apartment door and crossed his arms waiting.

"Coming!" Was heard from the other side of the door.

Her feet pounded the floor as she ran to the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she swung the door open.

Ayumu stood there, glaring at her.

Her eyes widened and she blinked. "Oh, Narumi-san! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

She nodded and stood there.

"Invite me in, Idiot." He lashed out.

She puffed out her cheeks and slip to the side, allowing him to pass. "You don't have to be rude Ayumu."

He rolled his eyes and took in the girls' apartment. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, sitting down on her couch.

"You and that kid."

"He has a name; you should most likely learn it."

"Why? It's not like he's going to be around for long." He slipped.

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't know that. Maybe he'll be around longer than you."

Ayumu snapped his head towards her. "Excuse me?"

"What? Are you deaf _and_ rude?"

He glared at her but kept his cool. "How did you meet him?"

"What's it to you?"

"Will you please just work with me?" He grew angry at her resilience.

"Sorry. I'm just some idiot girl." She hissed, standing up and moving to the kitchen, most likely to make tea.

He strode after her, his anger brewing.

She grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water then turned to look at him, leaning against the stove as the water heated.

"Narumi-san, what is your problem? So what if I'm dating someone?"

He looked away, ignoring her question.

"Narumi-san!" She took a step forward.

He still didn't look at her.

She walked over to him, grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Narumi-san, answer my question."

"The problem is…" He started, "That you would rather be with someone else, than with me."

"N-Narumi-san?"

He leaned his head towards hers. "The problem is, is that boy is stealing you away from me."

She took a step backwards.

Ayumu grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his chest. He leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"The problem is that he gets to have you, when I cannot. That he gets to kiss you when I can't. That you're his, and not mine."

She pulled her head away from him, only to have her lips bombarded by his.

Her eyes' widened. She began to relax into the kiss, not realizing what she was doing.

'_Ayumu…'_

* * *

**There you have it! The next installment of boyfriend, hope you guys enjoy! The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so hit that button guys!**

**With love, **

**~Star**


	5. Tea Kettle Experiences

She had wanted this, hadn't she?

Hiyono was sitting on her floor, stressed and crying.

_~Flashback~_

_Ayumu kissed her. He was kissing her!_

_She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his hands went to her waist, bringing her closer to him._

_She leaned against his body, moving her lips with his._

_The tea kettle began screaming, signaling it was done._

_Hiyonos' eyes popped open and she shoved Ayumu away from her._

"_What are you playing at Narumi-san?" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes._

_Ayumus' eyes widened and he took a step towards her. "No, I didn't mean for you to get upset. Hiyono, calm down, please." He pleaded._

_She shook her head. "Get out! Out! Now!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and pointed at the door._

_She sunk to the floor, pain stabbing at her heart._

_~End Flashback~_

Her eyes were still stinging as she pulled the kettle off the stove and she walked out to her living room.

She slumped onto her couch and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Why couldn't he do that before? When I didn't have a boyfriend?" She sobbed.

She thought about his words as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Was he… Jealous?" She mumbled, her words muffled by the pillow.

She rested her head on it and stared off into space.

* * *

Ayumu trudged home, his mind on the braid wearing upperclassmen.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now I've really done it." He muttered. He looked up at the sky, his hands now in his pockets.

"Hiyono you stupid girl… Why won't you just pick me already?"

The sun began to set and both teenagers continued to think about each other, one with mixed, confusing feelings, and the other, with feelings of love, and adoration.

* * *

**I know is short, but I'll be updating tomorrow. Trust me, I know I could have done other things with what I set up, so please don't flame about it. It's the route I've chosen to talk that I believe with help further this story than ending it here. Although it may not be going much longer, I have a big finale in mind. So Review please!**

**With love always, **

**~Star**


	6. I Love You

Ayumu stared out the window sadly, he hadn't talked to Hiyono in two weeks. Every time they saw each other, she would turn and run, or cling to her boyfriend.

It just wasn't _fair_. He was supposed to be the one she would cling on to. It was _him_ who was supposed to hold her, kiss her good night on her door step after a romantic date, who would kiss her in the pouring rain.

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand and stared out at the overcast. It was a very gloomy day and he couldn't wait to get home. He just wanted to lay in his bed and stare off into space. That's all he _had_ been doing since Hiyono refused to speak to him. It's all he _wanted_ to do. Yet he still had several more hours of school left.

His math teacher droned on and on and he just couldn't take it anymore, so he excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

Walking down the hall, he passed the journalism club room.

"No! I don't want to do that right now!"

"Oh don't be such a prude Hiyono, we've been dating for weeks now!"

"So? I want to wait for marriage!"

Then her heard footsteps and he pressed his ear against the door.

"Get off of me!"

He heard a yelp and that's when he slammed the door open.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" He demanded.

Her boyfriend, he couldn't even think of his name at the moment, had his mouth attached to Hiyonos' neck and her face was red, her squeezing her eyes shut, tears flowing down her face.

"Get off her."

Hikaru raised his head. "Who's going to make me? You?" He laughed.

Ayumu growled and took a defensive stance. "I said _get. Off. Her."_

Hikaru stood up and pushed Hiyono behind him. "You want to fight me? Well isn't that _rich?_ Ha! The kid who didn't even have the courage to ask a girl out wants to fight me. Fine then, give me all you've got."

Ayumu narrowed his eyes and launched himself at the boy. Fist out and ready to strike.

Hikaru grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back, grabbed Ayumu's head and slammed it into a table.

"NARUMI-SAN!" Hiyono yelled, fat tears rolling down her face. She ran over to them and pulled at Hikaru's arm, trying to get him off.

Hikaru shoved the girl down and away from him.

She hit the floor, her head crashing against a table leg.

Ayumus' eyes widened and he kicked Hikaru in the shin, causing him to double over and release Ayumu.

"Never! Never hurt her again!" He shoved Hikaru down to the ground and began kicking him in the stomach.

"Don't touch her! Don't look at her! Don't think about her! You don't deserve her!" Ayumu continued to yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed from the doorway.

Ayumu wiped his head around and his eye's widened. It was the school security guard.

"Are you Narumi Ayumu?"

Ayumu gulped and nodded his head slowly.

* * *

The three of them sat in the principles' office together, Ayumu and Hiyono off to one side with Hikaru a few feet from them. Ayumu didn't want her anywhere near him.

"So tell me again, what happened?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"I was-"

"I'm talking to Miss Hiyono."

They all turned to look at the girl sitting there in her pigtail braids, who was looking at her lap quietly.

"Well?"

She bit her lip and looked up.

"I… We… I was in the journalism room durning my free period to write up an article… and Hikaru walked in… at first everything was okay, but then he brought up something and we got into an argument… then…"

The principle nodded to keep her going.

"Then… he assaulted me…" She pulled her braid back to show the red spot on her neck.

"I didn't want it, and Narumi-san, who had been walking by at the time, had heard, and… and he came to rescue me."

"Who threw the first punch Hiyono-san?"

Hiyono shifted uncomfortably.

Ayumu stared at her.

"Tell me Hiyono-san."

She looked around the room, nervous.

"Hiyono-san. I would like an answer."

She bit her lip and glanced at the two boys.

"Hikaru. He attacked Narumi-san when he told him to get off me."

"SHE'S LYING!" Hikaru stood up, yelling, and slamming his hands on the desk.

"SIT DOWN." The principle yelled.

He turned back towards Hiyono, "Now, I haven't had any problems with you in the past, so I'm going to ask you one more time. Who threw the first punch? Don't lie."

"Hikaru. He did it." She said, straightening her back with confidence.

"Very well then. Since you were clearly defending Miss Hiyonos' honor, Ayumu-san, you are free to go, please take Hiyono-san with you."

Ayumu nodded and stood up. He turned around and held his hand out for Hiyono to take. She stared at it and looked up at him.

"Come on Hiyono." He whispered softly, so only she could hear.

She gave him a small smile and took his hand and stood up. The two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand. Smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

When they got outside Ayumu squeezed her hand and turned to her. "Hiyono."

"Hai, Narumi-san?"

He looked around, his face red. "Uhm, about a few weeks ago…"

She looked at her feet. "Narumi-san…"

"I don't know if it meant anything to you, but, it meant the world to me." He tilted her chin up so their eyes would meet. "I love you, Hiyono, and honestly, I don't know what I would do if you don't accept me. Just watching you with him, it nearly killed me, especially when you would talk to him, while you were ignoring me."

Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, muffling her gasp. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to pour over.

"Oh Narumi-san!" She yelled, ripping her hand from his, and throwing her arms around his neck, crushing them together.

He was shocked at first, but soon returned her hug tightly.

"Ayumu. Call me Ayumu."

She buried her face in his neck and mumbled against his skin.

"I love you, Ayumu."

He smiled.

"I love you too, my Hiyono."

* * *

**Annnndddd that's it! I hope you guys liked the ending! I know I promised this to be up last week, but I've been having problems with my internet. We had a storm and the power went out, and we had problems getting it back up, but to all of you, thanks for sticking with me through this story, hopefully now I can move onto other projects and who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel? ;)**

**Forever with love,**

**~Starlight-Killer.**

_**Fin.**_


End file.
